Rollercoaster: The Musical!
"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis In this musical episode, Phineas and Ferb revisit the day they built their gigantic roller coaster. Using a combination of music, songs and dance, Phineas and Ferb build a rollercoaster in their backyard, Candace tries to bust them by getting their mom to return from the grocery store early, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz makes another attempt to pull the Eastern Seaboard to the west using tinfoil and a giant magnet. Plot As the two boys are sitting underneath the tree in the backyard, Phineas tells Ferb that one of the best times they ever had was when they built the rollercoaster. He proposes that they do it again, only this time as a musical— breaking into spontaneous music and choreography without a discernible music source. Ferb wonders if they would have any assurance that everyone else would break into song and dance along with them. Phineas thinks they probably will, so Ferb accepts. Phineas then starts singing the first musical number "Hey Ferb". Linda tells Phineas and Ferb that she's going to go pick up a few things. Before she leaves, Candace asks if she is in charge. Linda says nobody needs to be in charge, but Candace argues that she should be in charge in case of an emergency. Specifically, if a herd of moose was to burst into the house and attack everyone. Linda says yes if that happens then Candace can be in charge. Candace tells Phineas and Ferb, who are working on rollercoaster blueprints, that she is in charge "conditionally". Phineas asks if the condition had anything to do with a moose. His correct guess frustrates Candace so she goes into the house. Just then Stacy calls Candace. Stacy and Jenny are finishing getting dressed in 60's doo-wop outfits. Candace and Stacy are discussing the varying degrees of authority when Stacy asks what Phineas and Ferb are doing (commenting that she can see it from her house). Candace runs outside to find out. In the backyard, Phineas points out that Stacy's house is visible from the top of the rollercoaster they are constructing. Candace demands to know what they are building. When Phineas asks if Candace likes it, Candace declares that once she tells mom about this, they are going down. Stacy and Jenny appear by her side in their completed 60's do-wop costumes and they sing the second song of the musical, "You're Going Down". At the end of the song, Phineas comments that there was no discernible music source in the song as Candace, Stacy, and Jenny walk away down the driveway. Isabella passes them and says hi, asking how the number went. Candace says it was pretty good, but she is still angry. Isabella comments that it's her turn now, and she enters the backyard by singing What'cha Doin?. Isabella asks Phineas what he's doin', and Phineas tells her they are building a rollercoaster again. Isabella greets Ferb and comments that he's still a man of few words, but Phineas tells her that earlier Ferb had two lines. Phineas wonders where Perry is as said platypus enters his lair through a secret door on the side of the house. Major Monogram tells Agent P that Doofenshmirtz has bought up eighty percent of the country's tin foil. Again. After checking the accuracy of the report with Carl, he tells Agent P to go do the same thing he did last time. After Perry leaves, Major Monogram comments on how the life of the field agent is so exciting, unlike his own current situation. Major Monogram tries to sing his own ballad called "My Whole World is This Screen" when Carl turns off the lights on him because he mistakenly thought Major Monogram was done. Major Monogram tells Carl not to bother turning the lights back on, as the moment is gone. As Perry is flying to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in his platypus-styled hovercraft, he covers his face with his hat when he passes by Phineas and Ferb. Phineas tells Ferb where he wants the solid rocket boosters to fire and when to release the snakes. Phineas leaves to get more snakes as Ferb continues to weld and build the Rollercoaster. Meanwhile, Candace has found her mom at the grocery store and tells her to come home right now. Linda asks sarcastically if there is a herd of moose in the living room. Candace says no and mentions how she thinks the plural of Moose is "Mooses" or "Meese", but Linda is pretty sure that Moose is an already plural form of itself. When Linda asks why Candace even came over to the grocery store, she says that Phineas and Ferb have built a rollercoaster in the backyard, to which Linda replies "You've already used that one". As Linda walks away, Candace sings the fifth song called Mom Look. At the end of the song, Linda says Phineas is a little young to be a roller coaster engineer. Candace agrees – The song Aren't You A Little Young? immediately starts playing as the floor manager in the assembly line plant sings about youth and brilliance and how Phineas is a little young to be using the machinery. At the end of the song, Doofenshmirtz is playing the piano and singing a slightly extended version of his own evil jingle, commenting on how he should really finish it one day. Perry burst through the window, with Doofenshmirtz telling Agent P that he is unsurprised as he activates his robotic arms to capture Perry. Doofenshmirtz then explains to Perry that he's covered the entire Eastern Seaboard in Tin Foil again. He's going to use his giant magnet and his magnetism-magnifinator to pull the east in a westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. Doofenshmirtz explains that this is completely different than the first time because he's using the suffix "inator", so it will work. He says that although he knows that there should be some tragic back-story on why he wants to reverse the rotation of the earth, he says he won't go there, and explains why by singing the song "Back in Gimmelshtump". Candace continues insisting that Linda go and see what Phineas and Ferb are doing, claiming that it's different this time because it's a musical. She sees a poster advertising Phineas and Ferb's rollercoaster and goes to get Linda. But a group of boys get there first and decide to take the poster, thinking that even though they didn't get in free last time, they should take the poster anyway just in case. However, Buford grabs the poster from them, stating that if anyone was going to ride that rollercoaster, it would be him and not some "lousy extras". Candace returns with Linda to a blank post determined to prove she's not crazy. When Linda says there's no poster, Candace screams. Linda asks if yelling at some cheese would make Candace feel better, and Candace says it might. Major Monogram briefly reappears hoping that Agent P is having good luck on his mission, and he tries to sing his "My Whole World is this Screen" before being stopped again when the scene cuts to a view of kids running into a huge tent in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. Ferb closes the line and gets on stage and taps the mike for sound check He does a little jig before backing away as Phineas rises up from underneath the stage. Phineas gets the crowd excited about riding "the coolest coaster ever" while Ferb plays guitar, drums, and does disco lighting simultaneously. As the rollercoaster climbs the first hill, everyone seems apprehensive and legitimately scared as Isabella asks Phineas if he's sure this is safe. Phineas and Ferb respond by singing the eighth song: "Rollercoaster". The coaster passes by Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated just as Perry frees himself by using his tail to ricochet a screw off a flexible overhead power cord into Doofenshmirtz's foot. This causes him to accidentally lean on the release button, freeing Perry. A battle ensues, but Doofenshmirtz distracts Perry long enough to activate his magnet-magnifinator. However, the tinfoil is ripped off the buildings (instead of pulling the east west) and forms a giant two-ton ball of tinfoil that is moving at 200 miles per hour towards them. Doofenshmirtz mentions how this seems like a serious déjà vu moment. Meanwhile, Candace is still yelling at some cheese when she hears kids on the roller coaster screaming. After looking out the store doors and seeing the rollercoaster, she runs to go get Linda. As Doofenshmirtz and Perry are trying to dismantle Doofenshmirtz's invention, Perry spots a nearby helicopter. By attaching his grappling hook to the helicopter and the magnet, he saves himself while Doofenshmirtz gets hit by the ball—after again commenting on the serious case of déjà vu. He curses his déjà vu moments as the ball bounces and rolls off into the distance. The magnet on the helicopter has attracted the magnifinator, which pulls the entire rollercoaster into mid-air just as Linda arrives. Candace hurries to get Linda home before the boys do. Perry cuts the magnet from the helicopter and lands on the rollercoaster by Isabella. With the Rollercoaster cut from the original tracks, it goes off course. The rollercoaster still follows the same path and trajectory as it did in the first episode, namely the construction site and the Jet Plane. They are flying by the Statue of Liberty to Mount Rushmore where they are then flung past a huge herd of moose with Phineas commenting that if they break into their house, Candace is in charge. A huge tree stops them long enough to say hi to Jeremy at Mr. Slushy Burger, and then they are flung over to the Eiffel Tower in France where they bend the Eiffel Tower over long enough to be asked for a "crepe suzette". The rollercoaster is then flung into space where Phineas and Ferb say hi to Meap, and then they come crashing through the atmosphere towards earth. Candace and Linda make it home just moments before Phineas and Ferb crash land in the tree, but by the time Linda turns around, Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, much to Candace's horror. As the kids leave, Isabella tells Phineas how great the ride was and asks what he'll do tomorrow. Phineas replies "carpe diem" and explains that it's Latin for "Seize the Day". Ferb states that you could say that "Seize the Day" was English for "Carpe Diem". Phineas replies, "Yes, Yes you could" and then almost the entire cast sings in the finale song called Carpe Diem. End credits Carl tries to convince Major Monogram to sing again but he refuses since he was cut off twice already, and Carl tells that he's a good singer also ask to do it again and reminds him about the song Carpe Diem. As Major Monogram was starting to sing, the episode ends, the Disney Channel logo appears, and Major Monogram yells "Oh, come on!". Goofs *During the song "You're Going Down": *#The color of Stacy's neckband repeatedly switched from tan to purple. *#Stacy' skin tone is darker than normal at the beginning. *# When Candace is waving to the fake boys in the garbage truck, the waving hand has no glove on, but the other does. *#At the beginning of the song, when Jenny has her arms folded, the fingers showing don't have a glove on. After the song, Mom is taking oranges from the container. The first orange has no outline but moments later, it does. *# At the beginning of the song when Candace, Stacy, and Jenny were looking at the boys, The front of the rollercoaster is not filled in. *#When Candace crushes the small Phineas and Ferb dolls, their heads are still visible, but in the next shot, they are gone. *#During Jenny's doo-wop and right when Candace sings "conditionally", she has two ends on the left side of her hair. *#At the very end of the song, during the last "you're going down" line, Stacy's eyes are blue instead of brown. *Isabella does not use the hearts in her eyes from the original episode, she just sings her song and talks to Phineas. *This episode takes place in the summer; however, one of the dancers has to "pick up their kid from school." However, It could possibly be Summer School that she is talking about. *During "What'cha Doin?": *#When Katie and Milly first appear, they disappear for a split second then appear again. *#The line "Every day I come over" is incorrect, as Isabella does not show up for some of Phineas and Ferb's projects ("I, Brobot" to name one) or is just surprised to see them when they visit her (such as "Ready for the Bettys"). However, she could just be talking about the majority of the time. *#Milly's shoe turns white instead of black for a split second. *When Phineas tells Candace about the rollercoaster, you can see a bucket with yellow paint on it, but after the song, the paint is red. *During the rollercoaster unveiling, Katie and Ginger, with their berets and sashes, are seen from the crowd, but when Ferb unveils the rollercoaster, Katie's beret and sash disappear, like in the original episode. *During the corkscrew up D.E.Inc, the colors on the car's nose change. *There are several errors during the song "Rollercoaster": *#When the seat belt falls, Isabella looks to the left, but when she asks if the ride is safe, she turns from the right. *#The building they are going in a corkscrew around is rotating the wrong way, giving the impression that they are going up the corkscrew backward. *#After Phineas sings "It's like a leisurely drive around downtown", most of the passengers are gone. *#After Buford says "I got the poster", both Baljeet and Buford are not seen in the row behind Isabella. *#When the snakes drop, Phineas' hair is green, like in the original episode. *#When the rollercoaster does the corkscrew around the interstate only the surface the road is seen. *#When Phineas sings his Spanish line in the same song, the bottom of Ginger and Isabella's necks are attached to the back of Phineas and Ferb's seat instead of their bodies. *#When the rollercoaster comes out of the mud bucket, Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye.( A similar thing occurred in "Tree to Get Ready". *#Right before Phineas goes "Ah ah ah", he threw his guitar off the rollercoaster but a bit later in the song, he has it again. *#When Phineas says, "Ah ah ah" as he's turning to Isabella and Ginger, his arm can briefly be seen over the sleeve of his shirt. *#When Phineas says "downtown", his mouth doesn't move. *#During the middle of the song, when they were upside-down in the tunnel, nobody's hair is dangling. However, this could be because of the speed of the rollercoaster backward, their hair to blow backward instead of hanging down. *#Twice in the song, when the camera zooms in on Isabella and Ginger, only 2 carts appear. *#A few times, Ginger is replaced with a random kid. *#A few times in the song there are a few changes in the amount of carts. *#Also, in that snake scene, Phineas' voice can be heard, but his mouth isn't moving, possibly because the scene was reused from "Rollercoaster". *#Phineas said there will be peanut butter and snakes during the ride but there is no peanut butter. However, this could simply be a reference to the original episode. *#When the coaster goes into the big loop, the boy next to Katie has blond hair instead of black hair. *When Linda says "I'm worried about you sometimes Candace", her headband color is yellow instead of red, just as in the original episode. *During several of the rollercoaster scenes, the kids from "Rollercoaster" appear sitting instead of Phineas and Ferb's friends, perhaps most noticeably when most of the kids who climb out of the tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard did not even ride the rollercoaster. *When Phineas and Ferb saw Meap, Meap should have been in the ship they re-made for him. He may have possibly re-made it back to his old ship that crashed (possibly because all of Ferb's modifications might not have been 'street legal). It could also be an exact copy of his old ship that his workers have. Also, it is odd he did not have his mustache-translator with him. However, it is possible Mitch stole it back. *From "Carpe Diem": *#Ferb's larger eye is in front of his smaller eye in some scenes. *#When Phineas sings "didactic", the area between his legs briefly changed to white. This could occur due to animation errors. *#Love Händel looks like when they were doing their farewell concert than they were now. *#Wendy seems to have returned ("Unfair Science Fair"), but in this episode, she had brown hair and freckles. In "Unfair Science Fair", her hair was black and she did not have freckles. *#Baljeet mysteriously appears when everyone comes in for the song even though he didn't come out of the tree after the rollercoaster ride. *#Linda and Lawrence appear during Carpe Diem and Linda is not one bit surprised that Candace was right all these times. It's possible Linda didn't know Phineas and Ferb had put on the show. *#Unnamed dream Sergeant appears even though he is a dream character. This possibly makes him a real character. *#When they sing at the beginning, "There's no such thing as just, an ordinary day!", Isabella's voice joins in, but her mouth is not moving. *#At the end of the episode and song, 4 various mouths are seen floating without bodies. *Just like in "Rollercoaster", tin foil (and aluminum foil) are not magnetic. *Closed captioning has Meap's name as Meep. *When Ferb is on stage, two Katies can be seen, just like in the original episode. *The number of the unknown characters is changed throughout the episode. One example of this is the space scene. Only one of the unknowns are in the rollercoaster, however, in the next scene, there are 4. *When Doofenshmirtz is playing piano, his hands don't move. *During the middle of "Back in Gimmelshtump", just after the rock and roll part ends Dr. Doofenshmirtz holds his staff half-way up and it is all white, rather than black with white tips. Also from the same song, the dancers in are wearing white gloves, however at the end two of them are wearing black gloves. *During the "show-tune" part of "Back in Gimmelshtump", the backup dancers costumes change, multiple times in different scenes, from red sequins leotards with feathers to black leotards wearing brown hats, and back. *Right when Perry lands between Isabella and Ginger, Ginger's hair is transparent. *Phineas offers a Crepe to an unknown person named Suzette in response to a French guy offering a Crepe Suzette and a female voice says "No thank you", but the only girls on the roller coaster are Isabella and the Fireside Girls, all of whom the names of are known already. *During the middle of the song "Aren't You A Little Young?", there appear to be more workers than the beginning and end. *When Ferb is welding after Phineas heads off to get some snakes, his welding mask has a clear view-port, it should be dark and/or reflective. *The Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. sign became smaller before Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz sings the jingle. *In "Mom Look": *#Candace says the boys made it winter in June, even though Phineas said it was July when they did this in "S'Winter" though it's possible Candace forgot with the month they did it in. *#Phineas and Ferb are mentioned building a rollercoaster for the second time, but in the beginning of "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!" they're seen building another rollercoaster. They also built one in "Fireside Girl Jamboree", so it should be the fourth time they're building a rollercoaster though it's possible this episode takes place before those episodes. *During "Aren't You A Little Young?", when Phineas says "Yes, yes I am.", his hair is slightly darker. *In some scenes, images on the left and right cut off the screen when on a 4:3 ratio, unlike the original "Rollercoaster" episode. This might be because there were different animators in charge of this episode, most of which were not experts at animating within a 4:3 ratio. *In Phineas and Ferb Quatamn Bangaloo, Future Candace had traveled to the first day of summer, which was not in this episode. *When Phineas said "It was nice to meet Meap", the fire was gone. *Though the route was same as last time, it took them longer to complete it. *When the rollercoaster seats come in between the construction house, everyone's looks changed. *Perry presses the button after the door opens. Trivia *This episode is a musical adaptation of "Rollercoaster" and some scenes and dialogue were reused. *When Candace and Linda exit the store, Good Future Candace and Bad Future Candace can be seen in the background behind a car without being seen related from "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo". **This may imply that this day was vulnerable to become the day where Doofenshmirtz rose to power, meaning it would only be a delay in the bad alternate timeline. **If the two Candaces made a mistake using the time machine and visited this day instead of the first day of summer as they thought, then many problems in "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" go away. The time travel to get the bonding device could be in the past, so there's no problem with Phineas mentioning it. Isabella would know when and where to give them the device to cancel out the trip. The only issue would be the dialogue about fixing the time machine, but this can be explained. Believing Candace that the time machine in the museum was broken (again, somehow), Phineas would give it a thorough going-over before using it. *Before unveiling the rollercoaster, Phineas says "Mark your calendars 'cause you're gonna want to tell your grandchildren about the time you rode the coolest....coaster...Ever!". As seen in the original pitch, this line was originally going to be in "Rollercoaster" but was removed. *During the song "You're Going Down", when Candace is being the teacher, the chalkboard says "I will not build cold fusion reactors." This could be a nod to "Run Away Runway" when Phineas tells Ferb to put the cold fusion reactor on hold, so they could create their fashion craze. *During Hey Ferb, Phineas and Ferb are seen in scenes that parody many famous musicals, including Cats, The Phantom of the Opera, Oklahoma!, Singin' in the Rain, Fiddler on the Roof, West Side Story, The Music Man, Les Misérables, The King and I, Chicago, and Cabaret. *During Carpe Diem, they pull out a big dance number for a finale just like "High School Musical". They also have Kenny Ortega as the choreographer and they have a large backdrop that says "Rollercoaster: The Musical!" The backdrop has the same design as the backdrop in "High School Musical". Candace appears in the same location as her voice actress, Ashley Tisdale does in the final scene in "High School Musical 3". *Linda is correct when she says that "moose" is the plural of "moose". "Meese" plays off the joke that since the plural of goose is geese, the plural of moose should be meese. *Five fourth wall breaks: *#Buford calls the two boys with the fliers "extras". *#Doofenshmirtz acknowledges the cut to black at the end of the first act. *#Major Monogram's song is cut off the 2nd time (he's cut off by the next video clip) and 3rd time (he's cut off by the end credits). *#When Kenny Ortega interrupts during "Carpe Diem", Phineas says, "Ladies and gentlemen..." when there was really no audience. *#Phineas said, "I hope you enjoyed our show". International premieres *February 3, 2011 (Disney XD UK) *February 11, 2011 (Family Channel Canada) *February 17, 2011 (Disney Channel Latin America and Disney Channel Brazil) *February 26, 2011 (Disney XD Latin America and Disney XD Brasil) *March 18, 2011 (Disney Channel Australia) *March 20, 2011 (Disney XD Netherlands) *March 26, 2011 (Disney Channel UK) *April 28, 2011 (Disney Channel India) *May 1, 2011 (Disney Channel Russia) *May 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Japan) *May 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *May 27, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *June 10, 2011 (Disney Channel Asia) *June 19, 2011 (Disney XD Spain) *June 25, 2011 (Disney Channel Portugal) *July 31, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) *September 3, 2011 (Disney XD Poland) *September 9, 2011 (Disney Channel Poland) *September 11, 2011 (Disney Channel Israel) Gallery PnFcats.jpg Candace Jenny and Stacy.jpg Isabella, Milly, and Katie.jpg My Whole World is the Screen-Lights off.jpg Phineas and Ginger.jpg A Little Young.jpg Doof singing.jpg Separating magnet and Magnifier.jpg Capre Diem.jpg Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes